Big bro, Little bro
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Because sometimes the roles are reversed and Tim has to be the one taking care of Dick and Jason...whether it be by defending them, or otherwise. and sometimes, Dick and Jason have to take care of Tim.
1. Tim and Dick

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**I was...bored and in the mood to write some brotherly fluff between Tim and Dick. :D I love Batfam stories, especially ones with Tim and Dick...bonus if Daddybats or Jason is included :D**

* * *

Tim tugged at his itchy shirt collar, God he hated these functions. They were just an excuse for Gotham's rich and famous to flaunt their money around. He hated everything about them...he hated how he was forced to wear Dick's old itchy suits and even some of Jason's, he hated the snooty people he was constantly surrounded by. But most of all...he hated hearing all of the bad things said about Dick.

Circus freak, Circus brat, Gypsy scum, Gypsy trash, good for nothing...he'd heard them all...and he could see the look in Dick's eyes whenever someone would say it...but his brother never appeared sad...it was almost as if he were used to it.

That part angered Tim, how dare they?

His brother risked his life for these spoiled, little, brats, and then they had the gall to insult him? Granted they didn't know his brother had been Robin, and was now Nightwing but really?

He wondered if the team knew? He smirked inwardly, at the thought of telling Babs, Jason ,Wally and Zatanna especially. Their surrogate sister, adopted brother, his brother's girlfriend, and best friend would've loved to give these people a piece of their minds...especially Jason...

Ok, maybe he wouldn't tell Jason...

Not everyone was like this though, but there were those who, even after ten years, still disagreed with the fact that Bruce adopted his older brother. That thought made Tim's blood boil, they didn't know that if Bruce hadn't adopted him...the Court of Owls would've gotten to him...

The thought of those cruel bastards getting their sick claws on his brother, just thinking of what could've happened to him made him sick. His brother was a good person, who genuinely cared about people, and was always willing to give anyone affection and love. The court would've stomped that right out of him, turning him into a cold, heartless, ruthless, killing machine. He looked up as someone mentioned his name, from what he could tell, it was just some random man talking to Bruce...although he did notice how Bruce looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Guess third time really is the charm, eh Bruce? The first one a filthy circus freak, the second a dirty street rat, Thank God you actually adopted a good one." Said the man, Tim narrowed his eyes. He knew the man was drunk...he could smell the wine from here. He could tell Bruce was actually restraining himself, from attacking the man, either verbally or physically.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink sir." Said Dick, gently placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He could tell that Bruce and Tim were starting to get angry with the man, and he didn't want any trouble starting. The man turned and glared at him.

"Get your hands off of me you dirty gypsy." He replied...that was when Tim lost it...he lunged at the man, and gave him a few good punches to the face before being pulled off by Bruce and Dick. He struggled to get out of their grasps, when Dick placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking him out of his anger.

"The hell Wayne, your kids are psycho!" Yelled the man, Bruce turned to Dick who nodded and led Tim up the stairs towards the younger boy's room. Tim allowed his brother to lead him by the arm, while Bruce stayed down stairs and did some damage control.

Once they were in Tim's room, the boy wonder yanked off his tie and tossed it carelessly on the floor, along with his jacket and shoes. He sat down on the bed and glared at the articles of clothing, Dick sat down beside him and gently rubbed his back.

"Tim, are you ok?" Asked Dick calmly, Tim scoffed and turned away, obviously still angry.

"No, you heard what he was saying Dick, he was talking bad about you and Jason!" Exclaimed Tim looking up at his brother, his eyes were red, and beginning to burn.

"Jason's alive, but he doesn't know that, so for all he knows he's talking smack about a dead kid! and he was insulting you...and...and...I'm sick and tired of you being insulted! Just because you grew up in a circus doesn't make them better than you!" Dick wrapped his arms around his brother and ran a hand through Tim's hair.

"Its ok Tim, it doesn't bother me anymore, sure it hurts and I know I could just as easily do something about it with one swift punch or telling Bruce. But violence isn't the awnser, and if I did punch them out it would only confirm what they think about me. As for telling Bruce...well I'm kind of old to be running to him and complaining...I have to fight my own battles." Said Dick softly, he didn't know that his little brother felt that way...he wondered how long he'd been harboring those feelings.

Even if it was for a good cause, those feelings of bitterness and resentment weren't healthy...at all.

"Why're you used to it?" Asked Tim sadly. Dick smiled and continued to stroke Tim's hair.

"Because not everyone is like you, Bruce, and Alfred. It stings abit, but not as much as it used to, besides I usually handle it by killing them with kindness." Said Dick, Tim smiled up and wrapped his arms around Dick tightly.

"You would." Said Tim burying his face in Dick's shoulder, unlike those people...he was glad Bruce had taken in Dick, he didn't even want to think what life without his brother would be like.

"Thanks for sticking up for me by the way," said Dick, Tim smiled up at his brother.

"Anytime." Said Tim, Dick smiled and hugged him tighter. He loved Tim, the younger boy was a good, kind person who was the best little brother Dick could ask for.

"I 'm in alot of trouble aren't I?" Asked the current Robin making Dick chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"I don't think so, it looked like Bruce was bout to punch the guy too, so I think you're off the hook." Said Dick, Tim nodded as he laid down, feeling tired.

"You should probably change first." Said Dick when he noticed Tim had already fallen asleep. He smiled and planted a small kiss on Tim's forehead as he tucked him in.


	2. Tim and Jason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Y'all asked for a fluffy chapter with Jaybird well here it is :D hope you like it ;) hints of JayXBabs.**

**Also, I need prompts, so if you want to see any particular Robin-sibling fluff just let me know.**

**Warning: Jason has a very, very, very, tragic backstory as we all know. So there are mentions of Child abuse.**

* * *

Tim's brothers were polar opposites...that somehow managed to get along.

Dick was the nicer of the two, but Jason (although he didn't want to admit it) had a soft spot too. What that spot was, was anyone's guess, since his brother was the dark and mysterious type. Though Tim assumed Babs had something to do with it, since everytime Jay and Babs were together, they were making out.

But on nights like tonight...nights that were calm quiet and soothing, when crime was slow and steady and there was a light breeze blowing. He'd be out patroling and catch his brother sitting on a rooftop, and staring up at the sky. On this particular night though, Tim thought he heard...well music.

He looked at the lone shadowy figure sitting there, he closed his eyes, trying to see if his suspicions were true. His eyes widened when he'd confirmed it. The music was coming from Jason's general direction, curiously the Boy Wonder went to Jason.

Jason sat on the rooftop playing a harmonica, normally Jason wasn't the type to play an instrument. But the harmonica had been a gift from his deceased grandfather, and on nights like tonight...nights when the nightmares were especially bad and he'd wake up screaming...he came out here on the roof top and just stared up at the sky.

He'd been going through his possessions he'd retrieved from the manor, and moved to his apartment (which Dick bought him) when he'd found the harmonica.

He stopped when he felt someone's presence nearbye, he turned around to find Tim.

"Goddamn it kid, you're lucky I'm calm tonight otherwise I might've punched you." Said Jason, Tim casually sat down next to Jason. He forgot that Jason didn't like it when anyone snuck up behind him...anyone who did was greeted with a punch to the face.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Said Tim sheepishly, Jason just rolled his eyes. He didn't mind his little brother, but tonight was his personal time.

"I heard you playing, you're really good, who taught you how to play like that?" Asked Tim, motioning to the harmonica in Jason's hand.

"My gramps, when my step-mom was gone with her boyfriend of the week, she'd leave me with my gramps before he died. He had this harmonica that he'd play...and he even taught me how to play it too...before he..." Jason's sentence trailed off as he shook his head.

"Did he g-" Tim stopped when Jason gave him the "shut up" look before looking back up at the sky. Tim just stared at his brother. Jason didn't like physical contact, he didn't like talking about his feelings, or anything connected to his past...so it made Tim feel guilty that he did know...

Jason lived with a drug addicted step-mother, before he ran way and met his father, who sold him out to Sewer King...later when Jason joined Bruce as Robin, he and Bruce had a complicated relationship that ultimately, led to Jason running off and finding out his real mother...who sold him out to the Joker...

His brother had been so hurt, traumatized, broken, and abused, was it any wonder that he kept his distance?

"So, slow night?" Asked Jason, at least attempting to make converstion.

"Yeah, I kind of like nights like tonight...the calm, and peacefulness, it really makes it seem like we're doing something right." Said Tim, Jason gave a small smirk and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Could you be any more corny?" He teased, Tim smiled and brushed Jason off, he liked it when his brother joked around.

"Why are you always here on the rooftops?" Asked Tim curiously, Jason sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone? Said Jason, Tim nodded and crossed his heart. Jason actually talking to him about something that bothered him was a rare moment. So he scooched just a smidge more next to his brother, and listened intently.

"I usually come out here to clear my head...especially after a bad nightmare." Said Jason, Tim slowly reached to put a comforting hand on Jason's arm, when the older boy immediately flinched. Tim recoiled his hand, not wanting to make Jason uncomfortable.

"What are the nightmares about?" Asked Tim, whenever he had a nightmare, Dick or Bruce always made him talk about them to reassure him.

"Alot of stuff...belive it or not...I don't think about the Joker as much as you'd think, but I do remember that night...I remember being in the warehouse, my wrists being bound...I remember the crowbar... Sometimes though, I remember my step-mom's boyfriends...they used to come into my room...just like Sewer King did..." Tim's eyes widened in horror, he knew Jason led a bad life but he couldn't imagine just how horrible!

He wanted to find Jason's parents, and beat them to death with a crowbar for making Jason suffer.

"So, I usually come out here...and try to get my mind off of it." He explained, his green eyes widened and his body went rigid as he felt two arms encase him in a hug.

He looked down at Tim who hugged him tightly, Jason looked around to make sure Dick wasn't around. He could only imagine the endless teasing the older boy would give him if he knew Jay had gone soft. He slowly hugged his younger brother and found it felt...nice.

"I'm so sorry Jay." Said Tim, Jason scoffed and pulled away.

"Not like you can do anything about it, it already happened and there's no changing that." Said Jason, Tim let go of his brother, he sighed and looked up at him.

"I used to think you were really indestructible and tough an-" he was cut off by Jason tousling his hair.

"I still am, but even I'm soft sometimes...to Babs, you, Dick, and Alfred...its just the nightmares." Said Jason, when Tim smiled up at him, an ide having formed in his head.

"How about on nights like tonight...when you have nightmares, I come over and sit with you...we can talk or I can listen to you playing the harmonica?" Asked Tim, Jason lifted an eyebrow, he wasn't the type for "quality family time" but he just couldn't say no to Tim...maybe it was because the kid was so damn innocent and likeable, maybe it was because they were both so similar...maybe it was because...sometimes even Jason needed company.

"Fine, you've got a deal." Said Jason,, Tim smiled and quietly sat there staring off into the horizon, as Jason played the harmonica.


	3. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**You guys rock! thanks so much for the reviews! :D**

**Also, thanks so much to Alchemist15, for the great idea for the next chapter.**

**The format is basically, Tim comforting Dick...then a chapter with Jason, followed a chapter where Dick and Jason team up to help Tim. So, here we have big bros. Dick and Jason helping Tim!**

**Anyway, this takes place after Deathstroke tried to take Tim as his apprentice, (because hey 3rd time's the try right? ) and Tim has been saved by The team.**

* * *

Dick looked down at the younger boy resting on the bed.

He looked so peaceful and innocent, Dick softly stroked Tim's hair...his little brother had been through so much. Being forced to be Deathstroke's apprentice, thanks to the nanobots floating in his and the others' bloodstream. He was just glad they were all gone, and that Tim was home...safe and sound...

"Man, I am so done with needles." Said Jason, entering the room and pullin on his leather jacket. Dick shushed him, motioning to the sleeping boy on the bed. Jason leaned against Dick's chair, staring down at the current Robin.

"How is he?" Asked Jason, anger and worry bubbling up in his chest. He wanted to kill Deathstroke for what he'd done...for making Tim have to choose like that.

"Physically, he's ok...emotionally and mentally though..." Dick trailed off, he knew his brother carried numerous psychological scars. Thanks to his parents deaths, Bruce leaving, the invasion,...and now this.

"I'm so sorry..." whispered Tim, tears falling down his cheeks. Dick and Jason at each other, what did Tim have to be sorry for?

Tim opened his eyes and looked up at his two older brothers...the brothers he'd hurt, and almost killed...

"I hurt you...I...I almost killed you, I betrayed you..." He looked up as Jason cupped his face. Jason's green eyes stared into Tim's brown ones.

"Read my lips Tim, You. Did. Nothing. Wrong." Said Jason, He knew Tim had self esteem issues that rivaled his, Dick's and Bruce's issues combined. But Tim didn't deserve to blame himself...

"I did Jason!" He exclaimed, surprising the second Robin. Tim had never raised his voice against him or Dick...

"Did you ask Deathstroke to implant those nanobots inside of us? Did you willingly become his apprentice? No...you were forced, he's the one who forced you...he's the one who implanted them inside of us. You had nothng to do with it." Said Dick, he felt guilty...he'd been the one to send the team on the mission, he'd gone along with them...he'd let Tim get seperated from them...it was all on him...and Deathstroke.

"Both of you, and yes Dick I know you're doing it too, wanna play the blame game? Fine, we'll play the blame game, If I hadn't been so busy beating on Cinderblock, I'd have gone with you Tim and not let you face Deathstroke on your own. We can go on all night about how it was each of our fault...or you can stop blaming yourselves, and sneak into the kitchen to get something to make us feel better." Said Jason,

Dick and Tim looked to each other, knowing Jay had a point.

"You feeling up for it?" Asked Dick softly. Tim sighed, and looked to his lap, it would make him feel...alittle bit better. He nodded and got out of bed. The three brothers exited the room, and quietly made their way to the kitchen.

"How's the team?" Asked Tim, sheepishly.

"They're alright." Said Dick, smiling softly. Tim smiled as Jason ruffled hi hair.

"We're all glad to have you back little bro." Said Jason, Tim was greatful that his brothers didn't blame him, and that they'd forgiven him. Even if they did feel that there was nothing to forgive...

Once in the kitchen, they made themselves peanut butter sandwiches, and ate. Over the next few nights Tim would wake up with nightmares...and for those nights, Dick and Jason would come and comfort him...make him a snack...and watch over him...making sure their brother was ok...


	4. anniversary

**dISCLAIMER: I don't own YJ**

**So, Alchemist15, suggested a story where Tim comforted Dick on the day of his parent's deaths, so here it is XD**

**If any of you guys has a suggestion for brotherly Tim/Jason fluff or brotherly Tim/Dick fluff, I'm open for suggestions :D**

* * *

April 1st,

Normally the first of April was a day of joy and merriment, where everyone let the clown inside of them out...and unfortunately, one could usually expect the Joker and Harley, to commit a crime on that day. But for Dick, April 1st meant something else...it was the day of his family's deaths.

On that day...Bruce always gave Dick the day off, when he became Nightwing, there was still that one unspoken rule...That he would take the day off every April 1st...he did that for the others too, for Babs, it was when her mother died, and for Tim, it was when his parents died...even Bruce sometimes took that day off..when his parents' death anniversary came around.

There was another small unspoken rule...that day was to be spent in solitude...because Bats don't do emotions infront of other people, especially not other bats.

But Dick never liked that rule, he hated being alone...so he'd bring Wally, or Roy, or Kaldur with him...so imagine his surprise... when he woke up one morning on April 1rst, and smelled something cooking in the kitchen. The vigilante immediately got up and went to go see who it was, when he found Tim in the kitchen, cooking.

"Um...Tim..." Said Dick, trying to get the young boy's attention, Tim looked up and smiled up at him.

"Hey, I let myself in with the spare key you gave me...and well...today...being what it is...I thought we could spend the day together, and maybe later...go see your folks?" Asked Tim, Bruce had told him to stay away from Dick that day, for personal reasons. Tim wasn't an idiot, he knew what Bruce meant by that...especially considering how Dick always retreated into a shell on that day, during briefings and on missions. His brother seemed...off

So, he decided to for once, ignore Bruce's orders and go to Dick...because no one should ever have to greive alone...that may have been how Bruce liked to grieve, but not Dick, his brother thrived on companionship.

"Thanks little wing." Said Dick ruffling Tim's hair...when he noticed the extremely burned, charred, bubbling lumps of goo on the pans...Dick's blue eyes widened, wondering if he might be joining his parents soon.

"Um Tim, can you cook?" Asked Dick curiously, Tim chuckled sheepishly in response...Dick smiled and tousled his hair.

"Here, Why don't I help." Following Dick's instructions, both were able to make actually edible food. Tim smiled up at his brother as he ate.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" He asked, curiously.

"My mom showed me, she said cooking was a necessary skill and taught me...when...when she...Alfred took over." Said Dick solemnly, Tim gently placed a hand over his brother's, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew today was going to be a hard day...After finishing eating, and washing the dishes, Dick chenged into some clothes and followed Tim.

He wanted to be happy...he really did...but it was like the joy was sucked out of him...he knew Tim was trying really, really hard...but Dick's heart just wasn't in it. Tim noticed this and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You want to see them?" He asked, he knew his brother was extremely deppressed, but Tim was not going to leave him alone to deal with it himself...Dick smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, I've always wanted you to meet them...c'mon." Tim hopped into his brother's car and sat there as they drove from Bludhaven to Gotham. He chuckled as Dick hummed along to the song on the radio.

"Did you know you sound like Jesse McCartney when you sing?" Teased Tim, Dick rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Dude, I've heard that so many times, its not even funny anymore." Said Dick, Tim smirked and decided to a troll and began to sing a Jesse McCartney song, Dick chuckled and tousled his brother's hair. Tim smiled up at him...glad Dick was feeling alittle but happy at least. They stopped by the flowershop first, and bought three bouquets before heading to the cemetary.

Tim and Dick gently set the flowers down before each grave stone. Tim looked at the names etched in stone...John Grayson, Mary Syaf Grayson, Richard Grayson, John Grayson II, and Karla Lloyd Grayson. His eyes widened at the sight of Dick's name.

"Dick, " He stopped when Dick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was named after my uncle Rick, and my cousin was named after my dad..." He explained, staring down at the graves. No matter how old he got...the pain would always remain.

"Hey mom, dad, uncle Rick, aunt Karla, John...Its me...I didn't bring Wally, Roy or Kaldur...I brought someone else though, this is Tim, he's my little brother. Y'know the new Robin I told you about? here he is...and he's a great little brother...can't cook to save his life though as I found out this morning." He added that last sentence teasingly. Tim smiled up at him, as he went on.

"You remember Jason, the second Robin? He's back...a little rough around the edges, and has...colorful vocabulary,but he's still a good brother.." Tim listened as his brother talked to his family, telling them about everything that had been going on in his life, he turned to Tim...who cleared his throat .

"Um hi, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson...both of you, I'm Tim, as Dick's already told you...I think you'd be really proud...he's a good brother, and an amazing person...he protects us, and looks out for us, we look up to him, and...while we don't always follow his orders, we do our best to make him proud...thank you, for...everything." Said Tim sincerely...a tear trailing down his cheek, he looked up as Dick hugged him from behind.

"Take care, I hope you guys are happy up there...please watch over me and Tim...I love you." Said Dick, the two brothers stood there...a small Robin flying overhead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Thanks to monkeygirl77 for the idea, if anyone else has any ideas for next chapter, don't be afraid to suggest :D**

**Also, can you guess where I got the bully's name from? XD**

* * *

If there was one thing in the world Tim Drake hated, it was bullies. The way they believed themselves superior to everyone...and picked at your weaknesses until finally you just couldn't take it anymore.

For some reason, it seemed that bullies were drawn to him and his brothers. But where as Dick at least had some friends at school, and Jason had his fists do the talking...alot.

Tim didn't have friends at school, he wasn't the most...social of people like Dick was, he wasn't very outgoing, nor did he join any clubs...so most of the time, he spent his lunch alone, in the library. He was tough, but not as tough as Jason who beat down the bullies, and earned quite the reputation at Gotham Academy.

Seriously, every time he told someone Jason was his brother, they always had some kind of horror story or "urban legend."

"I heard he gave a guy a wedgie and a swirlie at the same time."

"I heard he called the teacher a fucktard to their face."

"I heard he was part of some secret fight club,"

Tim lost track of all the "I heards" and "My cousin/sister/brother/friend told me" stories. Either way though, he was bullied...alot...

Especially by Dereck Powers, the heir to some...company, he was bigger than Tim and for some reason seemed to be out to get the boy. Tim had no idea why though, he'd never done a thing to Powers, and yet the senior always seemed to hold this...grudge over him.

Tim always tried to avoid him as best as he could, and when he couldn't...he was always careful to hide the bruises from prying eyes. He was just greatful his Robin outfit had long sleeves, at least that way none of the others knew...especially not Dick, Alfred, Bruce and Jason...though he had a feeling they were becoming suspicious.

He wished he could use his Robin skills...unfortunately, if he did that, they'd find out that Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne's ward was also, Robin the boy wonder. He wished he could theough...especially in this moment with Dereck Poweres bearing down on him.

"So Drake, heard you flipped your lid and beat down my uncle because of your circus trash brother." Said Dereck, Tim narrowed his eyes and glared up at him.

"Your uncle deserved it, and my brother is not trash." Said Tim defensively, when Dereck nodded to one of his cronies who immediately grabbed Tim held his arms down. Tim struggled to get out of his grasp, as Dereck's fist collided with his jaw.

"This is for my uncle, not so tough now are 'ya orphan?" He tauned as he punched Tim in the stomach. Tim began coughing, making Dereck laugh.

"Pathetic, no wonder your parents died, I bet they were glad to get away from you. I bet not even Bruce Wayne or that gutter trash wants you." Dereck turned as someone placed a hand on their shoulder. He looked back and was met with a direct punch to the face.

"You wanna say that again, you miserable little piece of shit?" Tim smirked as Jason cracked his knuckles, the other boy let go of Tim, and Dereck's face went pale.

"Y-your Jason Todd...b-but...but you...you." Said Dereck, cowering in fear at the supposedly alive Jason Todd standing before him.

"I what? if I see either of you two come after my brother again, I will end you." Threatened Jason, he'd been on his way to pick up Tim from school when he saw the two boys messing with his brother. And like any wonderful older brother, decided to go kick their asses.

"Oh, but before you run off and piss your pants, apologize." Ordered Jason, grabbing the bullies by their collars and hoisting them up.

After they apologized, Jason let them go, chuckling as they ran off.

"Idiots." he muttered, before turning to Tim.

"You ok there Timbo?" He asked, slinging his arm around Tim's shoulders, as he led Tim towards his motorcycle.

"Yeah, I'm ok...thanks Jason." Said Tim with a small smile, he rubbed the spot where Dereck had punched him...it hurt alot.

"This a common thing?" He asked, Tim immediately looked down making Jason narrow his eyes, wondering why his brother hadn't said anything, Dick Bruce and Dick know? He considered that unlikely since, they'd have done something by now.

"Timbo, why didn't you tell us?" He asked, Tim rubbed his arm Jason immediately grabbed his arm and yanked the sleeves up...he was met with an array of bruises.

"Training, and missions." Said Tim hastily...abit too hastily thought Jason. He gave Tim the best bat glare he could muster, the younger boy sighed...one of these days he really had to build an immunity to that glare.

"I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want you to think I was weak...I want to be able to fight my own battles." Mumbled Tim, Jason's features softened...he knew that Robin was a double edged sword. On one hand, you were a fucking superhero, on the other hand you couldn't exactly use those skills anywhere but on missions, even if you were being bullied.

"Well, what about a teacher or a counselor?" Asked Jason, the younger boy scoffed.

"You don't think I haven't tried that...they never listen." Said Tim solemnly, Jason narrowed his eyes...if they weren't going to do something about it, then Red Hood was. After taking Tim home, Jason went to his apartment and pulled on the familiar red hood.

He took out his old yearbook from Gotham Academy and flipped through it, hoping to see who it thought it was. He smirked at the sight of Dereck Powers, the guy had been a freshman at the same time he'd been one. He set the yearbook down, and headed to Gotham Academy, he snuck in and hacked into the school's database.

"And Bingo." Said Jason, chuckling to himself as he changed Dereck's grades to F's and meddeled with his records. And that was why you didn't mess with Jason Todd's brothers.

The next day, Tim found that he hadn't seen Dereck all day...normally he'd pass by him, because their classes were always near each other...not that he was complaining though. After school he saw Jason leaning against his motorcycle smoking.

"You know that can kill right?" He teased, Jason scoffed in response.

"Dude, I came back from being beat to death and blown up, this is nothing. Anyway, that guy giving you any trouble?" He asked, Tim lifted an eyebrow...Dereck's schedual must've been switched, and dince none of the counselors wanted to do it...added to the fact that he'd told Jason yesterday and...he smiled up at his older brother.

"You're the awesomest big brother ever, y'know that?" He asked, Jason chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Anything for you kid." Said Jason, as they hopped onto the motorcycle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Ok, do I made a spin off to thiss tory that features Cassandra Cain in it, if you liked this one, you'll most likely like that one too (Its called Big bros, little sis)**

**anyway, onto this one :D**

**Jason is sick, and Dick and Tim have the unpopular Job of taking care of him**

**Also, the lullabye is one I got from Myhero's Yj fic, Still a kid. its only 2 chapters long, but it deserves to be read for how adorable it is :D**

* * *

If there was one thing Jason Todd hated, it was being sick. Feeling so hot, that you were litterally sweating gallons, or feeling so cold not even the flames of hell could keep you warm, the disgusting, sticky plegm sliding down the back of your throat, while you tried hard not to throw up, from the bile rising upwards.

The battering rams hitting your head, full forces, and your test making it hard to breath...oh yes, Jason Todd hated being sick...but what he probably hated more than being sick, was his brothers being "mother hens"

"Dick, put your hand on my forehead one more time and I'll bite it off." Threatened Jason, glaring up at him. Dick paused for a second, he wanted to check Jay's temperature...but he still wished to keep his hand. Still, his brother was sick...extremely sick, and it worried Dick...

Jason had been acting funny all morning, and he'd looked flushed...they didn't know something was fully wrong with him, until he'd almost collapsed on his way out the door.

So, here they were in Jason's old room, Jason was laying in bed, with Dick, and Tim alone to take care of him. Bruce was on a league mission for a few days, and Alfred was at a "butler" convention. He knew Jaybird didn't like it when anyone fussed over him, but he was sick...so of course Dick was going to fuss over him.

"I brought you those blankets, jeez Jay...you look...green." Said Tim, earning him a glare from Jason, Tim gently set the blankets down and tucked Jason in. Making the middle Robin groan, seriously, he was fine...he could take care of himself, when he lived with his step-mom, he took care of himself whenever he was sick.

"Thanks Tim," Said Dick graciously, he placed a hand on Jason's forehead, ignoring Jason's mumbling some...colorful words.

"You're getting warmer by the minute Jay, I'm not sure this is an ordinary fever." Said Dick worriedly, Jason winced...he knew that his brother took the safety and well-being of others very seriously...dangerously seriously, sometimes even to the risk of his own life.

So, the younger Robin sighed, he turned to Tim and motioned to the thermometer...if it meant Dick would chill out and stop worrying, then Jay would go along...even if he did hated that thermometer. Tim took it, and placed in in Jason's mouth, after a few seconds he took it out and showed it to Dick.

"Its high, not deathly ill but...ill." Said Tim, he didn't like it when Dick worried himself too much either...Tim's eyes brightened when he got an idea.

"Why don't I make some soup?" He asked, the two older Robins' eyes widened, Dick remembered the "pancakes" Tim had tried to make, while Jason remembered the..."lasagna"...the "lasagna", had made the entire team at home, bedridden with the stomach flu for days...and it was decreed that never again, would Tim cook for the team.

"Dick, I don't wanna die again." whimpered Jason, clinging to Dick's arm...Tim furrowed his brows, his cooking was not that bad...was it?

"Um, Tim, why don't you stay with Jay and I'll go make the soup." Said Dick with a small smile, before freeing his arm and leaving.

Jason groaned and coughed into a tissue, sniffling and groaning in pain when he was done.

"Fucking stupid germs, and their stupid, fucking...fucking stupidness." Said Jason weakly before coughing. Tim smiled and dabbed Jason's forehead with a wet cloth.

"God I can't even insult anything." Said Jason, Tim smiled and brushed some of Jason's bangs away from his face.

"Y'know, you're wasting your energy Jay...you should be resting." Said Tim, making Jason scoff. He didn't need any rest...he needed to get better. He hated how weak he felt, Jason wasn't weak...so...so...he sighed, and tried not to close his drooping eyes...

"Its ok Jaybird...' Whispered Jay, softly running his hands through Jason's soft, damp, dark hair. He looked up as Dick walked in with a tray of soup. The youngest bird, held his finger to his lips in a "shush" motion.

Dick smiled and gently, quietly sat the tray down the desk before sitting beside Jay...

Tim looked to his oldest brother, as Dick softly began to sing a lullabye

_"Culcă-te, puiuţmicuţ, Scoală-te mărişoruţ. Culcă-te şi te abuă, Pânămâine-n dalbă ziuă. Şi te culcă şi adormi. Până mâine-n dalbe zori..."_

Tim layed his head down, his own eyes beginning to droop... as he listened to Dick sing the lullabye. On the bed, Jason smiled, and curled up next to an elephant plushie...one that Dick had given him when they were younger.

He smiled as he flt someone kiss his forehead...it felt...nice, to have someone do that...maybe this whole having someone take care of you thing, wasn't so bad after all. At least with brothers like Dick and Tim it wasn't.


	7. Saiko I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Ok, so this one shot is going to be different. Its going to include fluff still, but it will also include the beginning of an arc, ****Tell me what you think, should I include some arcs as well as oneshots? Or not? do you want me to continue this one?**

**I wrote it as a standalone, just in case you guys didn't want it to continue :D**

**a hint of TimxSteph and a pinch of Chalant**

* * *

There were times when Tim hated being Robin, and times where he liked it. He liked helping people, in any way he could not to mention, if he'd never become Robin. He never would've met his best friends, nor would he have met his crush Spoiler. More than that though, he never would've found the family he so desperately longed for. He loved it at Wayne Manor, with Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and Jason...they treated him more like a family member, than his own did.

But with the good...also came the bad, like the fact that everyone seemed to always be out to get him. Out of all of the sidekicks on the team, he seemed to be kidnapped the most. Dick and Jason told him that since Robin was the very first sidekick, and therefore had the most connections to the League. As well as the fact that his mentor was...well...Batman, combined with the fact Robin didn't have powers, and that made an easy kidnapping victim.

Still, just because he was used to it, didn't mean he liked it.

He groaned and struggled to get out of the chains that suspended him from the floor. It was feezing in here, 'then again, it is a meat locker' he thought, looking around at all of the huge husks of beef, trying to find someway out of there.

He looked up as someone chuckled and walked in.

"Who are you?" Asked Robin, glaring at the figure.

"I am Saiko, an old friend of Nightwing's...he was like my brother." Said the figure, Robin lifted an eyebrow curiously. He'd never heard of this...Saiko...

"And you are Robin, also known as Tim Drake." Said the man, Robin's eyes widened in horror, making the man chuckle.

"Indeed, I do know your identity, and Batman's, Batgirl's, the Red Hood's, Oracle's, and most importantly...Nightwing. He's told me alot about you Tim, about how you follow him around like some sick puppy dog, how he's just so tired of putting up with you, how much he hates you." Said Saiko, Tim shook his head...the villain was lying, his brother would never say that...never...

"I'm not lying Tim, you're a joke to him, he just feels sorry for your parents dying...thats it, its just pity...so he told me he was going to abandon you here...at my mercy." Said Saiko, he smirked as Tim was trying hard to rationalize, and was internally struggling. Tim closed his eyes...no, it wasn't true...Dick would never say those things, Dick would never leave him...never...but...his parents had abandoned him too...even until the day they died...they neglected him.

People always seemed to be abandoning him...Dick and the others would neverabandon him...would they?

"I'll have you know too, that I'll be taking my brother back." Said Saiko, Tim looked up at him and narrowed his eyes, so thats what this was about.

"He's not going to join you, in case you hadn't noticed, he's one of the good guys...and you're not...regardless of how Dick feels about me, he will never join you." Said Robin, glaring at the vigilante, who pulled out a sai...Tim's eyes widened in fear.

"No, but you do care about him...which will only make it the more sadder, he told me how annoying and pathetic you are...how he wants so much to leave you...so I'll help him." Saiko lifted his arm up, when Someone kicked him away.

"You ok?" Asked Spoiler with a kind smile, Robin smiled weakly, before looking down at the ground...Saiko's words playing in his mind...was it true...did Dick secretly hate him and want to abandon him...did his brother care about him at all...

"Robin, what happened?" Asked Spoiler, as she began to free him when Saiko stood up behind her...ready to plunge the knife down, Robin kicked her out of the way, screaming in pain as the sai hit his side.

"Robin!" Yelled Spoiler, Robin fell to the ground, he was getting drowsy, and he heard more fighting...he looked up as Nightwing appeared, before he passed out.

Tim groaned and woke up in a hospital bed. He slowly opened his eyes, to find Dick was there. Dick smiled and gently brushed some of his hair from his face.

"Hey little wing, how're you feeling?" He asked softly, he was glad that Spoiler had come to him when his brother had been kidnapped, and that they'd found him in time. He couldn't bear it if he lost Tim, like he'd lost Jason...still, he noticed that Tim seemed t be more...distant, and was looking at him strangly.

"Tired." Awnsered Tim, trying to prove to himself that Saiko's words weren't true...but everytime he tried, they'd come bubbling back to the surface, and end up making him doubt again.

"Dick you'd never leave me right?" He asked, Dick was taken aback, wondering what exactly Saiko had told him.

"Of course not, I'd never, ever leave you." Said Dick, hugging Tim, who immediately clung to him, almost as if he was afraid to let Dick go.

"Tim, what did he tell you?" He asked, Tim sighed as he told him everything...Dick's eyes widened, that had explained why Saiko had seemed to recognize him, and why he'd seemed to go easy on him...still he'd tell Bruce later, right now. Tim needed him most, he let go of Tim and wiped away his tears.

"He's wrong Tim, I love you so much little bro...whoever this Saiko is, whatever bond I had with him is gone, I would never leave you, least of all to join him." Said Dick, hugging his little brother...the next time he found Saiko, he was going to make him pay for hurting Tim like that.

Tim let out a small sigh of relief, mentally scolding himself for believing the villain.

"I brought breakfeast..." Said Dick, holding up a paper bag, and pulling out a pancakes, eggs, and bacon in a paper plate, wrapped on tin foil.

"Thanks," Said Tim, greatfully accepting the meal, he was glad Dick was his brother, despite all of the hardships he had as Robin, he wouldn't give it up for anything ...maybe whoever Saiko was...maybe he too would do anything to have a brother like Dick.

"Tim?" Said Dick curiously, snapping Tim out of his daze.

"I'm fine, when am I getting out of the hospital?" He asked, eating some bacon.

"Later today," Dick then smirked and ruffled Tim's hair.

"Why, you wanna see your girlfriend?" He teased, making Tim blush beet red, Dick laughed and continued to tease Tim about his small crush, when Tim smirked.

"What about you and Zatanna?" He teased, Dick blushed, before laughing as both brothers teased each other about their respective crushes.


	8. Saiko II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys liked the arc. Ok, so while someone suggested Nightwing vs. Saiko this chapter, I'm going to leave that for the climax...instead, heres some Red Hood, vs. Saiko action!**

**And ok...in my headcanon, Virgil, Tye, Asami, Ed, and Arsenal are part of Jason's Outlaws, while Starfire alternates between both the Young Justice Team, and the Outlaws.**

* * *

The Red Hood wasn't really part of the team, at least he didn't consider himself as such. That being said though, he was arguably the only antihero actually on their side, Cheshire mostly did things for herself or Roy, and Ravager was still considered...untrustworthy. Leaving Jason or rather Red Hood, to do the dirty work.

While the team went on covert missions for the League, Jay went on missions for the team, using his contacts to get any source of information they needed. And currently, as he rode his motorcycle down the rainy streets of Gotham, he was looking for awnsers...awnsers to the mystery that was Saiko.

Saiko, had kidnapped Tim and supposedly had history with Nightwing...and Jason was going to figure out what it was. He placed a hand on his communicator, when it beeped.

"Red you there?"

"Yea, Red Here." Said Jason, he rolled his eyes when Arsenal awnsered, clearly ticked off.

"You know, you could have mentioned you were leaving, instead of saving all of the action for yourself." Said Arsenal, behind him he heard Ed in the background.

"Hey, can you tell him to pick up some dinner on the way over?"

"And Mustard! do not forget the mustard!" Exclaimed Starfire, Jason chuckled while he thought they were annoying at first...he'd grown to like his fellow Outlaws...not that he'd ever admit it though.

"Sorry, family stuff I gotta take care of, tell the kids I'll get dinner, call you later," Said Jason, before hanging up. When a dark shadow came within his line of vision.

"Gotcha. " Said the second Robin, as he sped faster, and followed the dark shadow into an alleyway. He parked his motorcycle, and did a backflip, as he jumped up, and pulled out his guns before landing on his feet.

"Well aren't you the acrobat?" Asked Saiko, Jason scoffed and cocked the gun. Unlike the others, Jason had no problem using a gun against criminals...especially ones who hurt his family.

"Isn't that the same weopen that left your girlfriend a paraplegic...how do you think she must feel, knowing you use that same weopen?" He asked, tauntingly, Jason narrowed his eyes. His grip on the gun became tighter...Barbara's face however...kept appearing in his mind.

"You leave her out of this." Said Jason threatningly, making Saiko laugh, he found it rather easy to break them by talking...and quite fun as well.

"Or what, going to sic big brother on me...the brother you stole from me." Said Saiko, Jason smirked underneath his mask...at last they were getting somewhere.

"So, how do you know Nightwing exactly?" Asked Jason, Saiko lunged at him, The red hood did his signature move of kicking the black clad vigilante in the solar plexus, before knocking them down. Saiko gasped for breath, and coughed.

"We were like brothers...back in the circus...back then when everything was so simple...just Dick, Boone, Raya and I...they left me...they left me alone...my own brother abandoned me because of you!" Yelled Saiko, lunging at Jason, who immediately dodged his blows. Saiko pulled out a sai, Jason dodged, landing a few good solid hits, when a birdarang zoomed over and knocked it away. The two looked up as Robin joined in by Jason's side.

"What the, " Said Jason, wondering how Tim knew where to find him.

"The thing about us bats Red, we always have a way of finding each other, I will always find you." Said Tim, making Jason snigger.

"Dude, seriously, could you be anymore corny?" He asked, Tim rolled his eyes. He'd meant it to be heartwarming, well at least it was something... they turned back to Saiko, to find...he was gone.

"Great, thanks alot Tim, you let the bad guy get away." Said Jason grumpily, he hated it when he had to chase after his targets...and after all he went through trying to find that bastard too. He sighed, as Tim looked down guiltily.

"Relax kid, I got the info, turns out he's a circus brat just like Dick." Said Jason, as the two went to Jason's motorcycle. Tim sighed, prompting Jason to place his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Still thinking about what he said?" Asked Jason, Tim nodded in response. He remembered Jason punching a hole in the wall and having to be held back by Bruce, and Dick, while he, Cassandra, and Barbara tried to calm him down, when he told Jay what he'd said.

"Yeah, I'm worried Jay, I know that Dick would never leave us, especially not for someone like Saiko...but...I kind of want to know more." Said Tim, feeling immense pity for Saiko, maybe Saiko wasn't really that bad...maybe...maybe was a person, who was lonely, and just wanted to have his brother back...he knew he would too...

"Kid, this guy almost killed you, he told you Dick hated you, why are you feeling sorry for him?" Asked Jason incredulously. Tim looked away, Jason scoffed in response.

"Whatever, hey I gotta go, you want a ride?" Asked Jason, only to find his brother had vanished as well.

"Friggin' Bats." He muttered to himself before riding off on his motorcycle, and calling Dick on the communicator.

'Hey Wingnut, you there?"

"I thought we agreed to stop with the nickname, Jaybird." Said Dick, making Lason roll his eyes...again, he seemed to be doing alot of that.

"So anyway, I got some info on our man Saiko, turns out he used to be in the circus, Haly's circus."


End file.
